


Blue Wire

by Avidreader6



Series: Imagine Clint/Coulson [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clint is a Smart Ass, Cop Phil Coulson, First Dates, First Meetings, Hotwiring a Car, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: For the ImagineClintCoulson prompt:"Hello handsome stranger, you don't seem very good at hotwiring a car. It's the blue wire you should use. Or would you like the keys instead?"





	Blue Wire

When Clint walked out of the diner after lunch, the last thing he expected to see was someone attempting to hotwire his car. Judging by the amount of cursing, the thief wasn’t having a lot of luck. Since the thief had left the car door open, Clint watched him struggle for a minute. His would be car thief was actually quite good looking (from what Clint could see of him, anyway). 

Padding over, silently, Clint watched the thief work and tried to figure out why his car was being stolen in broad daylight by a good looking guy in an expensive suit with broad shoulders and clear blue eyes. 

“God damn it! Why won’t you start?”

Clint held back a laugh and decided to give the thief a break. It’s not like the car was going anywhere and Clint could easily pull the guy out if he had to. “You’re not very good at this, are you? You’ve got to use the blue wire.” 

The thief jumped at the sound of Clint’s voice so close and there was a hollow, ‘thunk!’ as his head hit the roof. “Fuck! Where did you come from?”

“The diner, right over there.” Clint pointed and then cocked his head to the side as sirens started to wail in the distance. “You maybe want to get out of my car? Looks like the police are headed this way for something.”

Instead of the answer, Clint was hoping for, his thief started hitting the steering wheel and cursing more. “Those sirens are for me. I’m a cop and the shitty unmarked they assigned me for my latest case stalled as I got the call our perp was making a run for it. He’s headed this direction, so I picked the first car I found that was unlocked.” 

Clint leaned on the roof and tried to mask his disbelief. “You may be a good looking guy, but I’m not dumb enough to fall for that load of bull.”

Before Clint could continue his rant and try and forcibly remove the guy from his car, there was a badge in his face. Taking the badge, Clint whistled low and impressed. The picture on the ID was definitely Clint’s handsome thief and apparently, his name was Phillip J. Coulson and he was a detective for the NYPD. 

Coulson snatched the badge back and went back to trying to hotwire the car. “Satisfied?”

“Um, yeah.” Coulson tried another wire and Clint sighed. “Blue wire, detective.” The sirens were louder now and Clint fished his keys from his pocket. “Unless you want the keys?”

Without another word, Coulson grabbed the keys and jammed them in the ignition. Clint leapt back as Coulson pulled the door closed and watched his car speed off. 

“You’re welcome!” Clint yelled at the disappearing shape of his car. 

“Who are you yelling at?” 

“For God’s sake, Nat! I’m gonna put a bell on you one of these days.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’d like to see you try.”

Clint smiled at his best friend and pointed in the direction his car had gone. “Hot cop stole my car. Think the insurance company will actually believe that?”

“I don’t even believe that.”

“It’s the truth. Detective Phillip J. Coulson stole my car and went to chase bad guys.” Clint and Natasha started walking to their shared apartment and Clint recounted the whole story. 

**********************

A Week Later

Clint had just made coffee and was ready to pour himself a cup when he realized there were no clean cups to be found. He was seriously thinking of just drinking straight from the pot when there was a knock at the door. 

Shuffling over to the door, Clint tried to hurry, but he could feel his pants starting to slide down his hips. Clint knew he needed to get rid of them since they too big, but they were also soft and comfortable and purple and he still loved them. 

The knocking started again and Clint called out, “Hold your horses! I’m coming!”

Yanking the door open, Clint was ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind but found himself speechless. Coulson was standing there, fist raised to knock again and looking sheepish. 

“Good morning, Mr. Barton. I came to return your car.” 

Clint stared at Coulson, not hearing a word. And really, who could blame him? Coulson was standing in Clint’s doorway wearing dark jeans and a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Clint’s eyes traveled up one strong forearm up to Coulson’s face and the thick, black rimmed glasses that framed eyes that seemed even bluer now that Clint could get a good look at them. 

“Um…I’m sorry, what?” 

Coulson jingled the keys in his other hand. “Your keys. To your car?” 

Shaking himself, Clint smiled. “Oh! Right! You couldn’t hotwire it. How’d you find me?”

Coulson grinned and Clint was almost distracted by the small crinkles that appeared at the corners of Coulson’s eyes. “The car’s registration.” Coulson’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “And I’m a cop.”

Clint laughed. “Right, do you wanna come in? Or…?”

Coulson looked nervous again. “Well, I was hoping I could convince you to let me take you out for coffee? As a thank you for letting me take you car. Or, I could just give you your keys and go. I totally understand if you don’t want to ever see me again.”

“I’d like that.”

“Which?”

Clint bit his lip, nervous himself now. “Coffee. With you. Sounds good. I just need to change real quick.” Stepping back from the door, he ushered Phil inside. “Come on in. Promise, I’ll be fast.”

Coulson smiled again and stepped inside and Clint ran to his room to change. He grabbed what he hoped were clean jeans and a t-shirt and quickly got dressed, not wanting to leave Coulson waiting for too long. 

When he walked back into the living room, he found Coulson looking at their bookshelves and took a moment for himself to admire the detective’s backside. Clint was about to clear his throat to get Coulson’s attention when the man spoke first. “So you weren’t lying when you called me, ‘good looking’.” 

Clint coughed. “What?” Coulson turned and smirked at Clint. “Of course I wasn’t lying. You are good looking.”

“Good. Ready for our date?” 

Coulson tossed Clint his keys, and Clint was still shocked by Coulson calling this a date that he let them hit him in the chest. “Date?”

“That’s what I’m hoping this could be. It’s been a long time for me, but I like you and even though our meeting wasn’t exactly conventional, I think we could try.”

Regaining his composure, Clint took a step toward the door and smiled at Coulson. “I’d like that a lot...Phil.”

Coulson beamed back and followed Clint out the door.


End file.
